dublagemfandomcom-20200213-history
Selena Gomez
|país = |nascimento = |falecimento = |apelido = Sel, Selly |atividade = 2002 (atriz) presente 2006 (cantora) presente 2008 (compositora) presente |instrumento = voz, bateria |modelos = |gênero = Pop, pop rock |gravadora = Walt Disney Records (2006 – 2009) Hollywood Records (2008 – presente) |afiliações = Selena Gomez & the Scene; Taylor Swift; Justin Bieber; Jake T. Austin; Demi Lovato; Jonas Brothers; Miley Cyrus; Jennifer Stone; David Henrie |website = www.SelenaGomez.com }} Selena Marie Gomez (Grand Prairie, Texas, 22 de julho de 1992http://www.mtv.com/music/artist/gomez__selena/artist.jhtml ) é uma atriz, cantora, compositora e estilista norte-americana. Como atriz, é mais conhecida por sua personagem de Alex Russo, na série Os Feiticeiros de Waverly Place. exibida pelo Disney Channel. Ela também co-protagonizou filmes como Outro Conto da Nova Cinderela, Programa de Proteção para Princesas, Os Feiticeiros de Waverly Place: O Filme, Ramona and Beezus e Monte Carlo. Selena também tem uma carreira de cantora e já gravou algumas músicas para a Walt Disney Records, como "Cruella de Vil", "Fly to Your Heart" e "Send it On". Além disso, em 2009, com sua banda Selena Gomez & the Scene fechou contrato com a gravadora Hollywood Records. Em 29 de setembro do mesmo ano lançaram seu primeiro álbum, Kiss & Tell, que vendeu 66.000 cópias na primeira semana ocupando a posição #6 da Billboard 200, e, mais tarde, foi certificado Ouro pela RIAA. Em 2010, lançou seu segundo álbum, A Year Without Rain, que estreou na quarta posição da Billboard, com o mesmo número de vendas do primeiro álbum. Biografia Nascimento e infância Selena Gomez, filha única, nasceu em Grand Prairie, no Texas filha de Ricardo Joel Gomez e Mandy Teefey , uma atriz de teatro antigo, que tinha 16 anos quando deu à luz a Selena Gomez. Os seus pais separaram-se quando ela tinha cinco anos de idade, a sua mãe casou-se em 2006 com Brian Teefy. O seu primeiro nome é uma homenagem à cantora texana Selena Quintanilla-Pérez. O pai dela é mexicano e a sua mãe é de origem italiana. . Carreira 1999 — 2005: Início da carreira Gomez começou sua carreira com apenas 7 anos, no seriado infantil Barney & Amigos, onde interpretava a personagem Gianna. Ficou em Barney até meados de 2001, especificamente entre a sexta a oitava temporada. Depois de um ano, voltou a ativa, fazendo uma participação no filme Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over, no papel da 'Garota do parque aquático'. Em 2005 interpretou no filme inspirado em uma série original, chamado Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire, no papel da personagem Julie. 2006 — 2008: Wizards of Waverly Place, Another Cinderella Story e trilhas sonoras left|thumb|200px|Gomez dando autógrafos antes de gravar um episódio da primeira temporada de [[Wizards of Waverly Place em Abril de 2008.]] Em 2006, finalmente fez seu primeiro papel notável, interpretou a personagem Emily Grace Garcia no filme Brain Zapped, que no final, acabou não sendo lançado. No meio de 2006, Gomez foi contratada pelo Disney Channel, fez uma participação em The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, interpretando Gwen, em meados de agosto. Fez vários episódios pilotos de séries, como What's Stevie Thinking? e em 2007 o piloto de Arwin!, ambos cancelados. Em julho de 2007 fez uma participação em Hannah Montana, interpretando a vilã Makayla. No dia 12 de Outubro de 2007, estreiou no Disney Channel a primeira série protagonizada por Selena, Wizards of Waverly Place, o sucesso foi tanto que o episódio de estréia arrecadou 5,93 milhões de espectadores. Cantou a música de abertura, intitulada de Everything Is Not What It Seems, em fevereiro de 2008, lançou sua primeira música profissional, Cruella de Vil, do clássico 101 Dálmatas. Protagonizou seu primeiro filme, no dia 16 de Setembro de 2008, Another Cinderella Story foi um show de criticas e também reforçou a carreira de cantora da atriz, que interpretou a música Tell Me Something I Don't Know, que debutou o número 58 no Billboard Hot 100. [[Ficheiro:Demi lovato y su mejor amiga selena gomez en la premiere de programa de protedcion a princesas.jpg|right|thumb|120px|Gomez e Lovato na premiação de Princess Protection Program]] 2009: Princess Protection Program, Embaixatriz da UNICEF e Kiss & Tell Em Junho de 2009, Gomez protagonizou ao lado de sua melhor amiga, Demi Lovato, o filme Princess Protection Program, interpretando Carter Mason, o filme arrecadou 9,8 milhões de telespectadores e é um dos maiores filmes originais do disney channel. Selena Gomez é nomeada oficialmente a Embaixatriz do Fundo das Nações Unidas para a Infância (UNICEF), em direito das crianças e dos adolescentes. Gomez assina contrato com Hollywood Records e em 29 de Setembro de 2009 lança seu primeira álbum de estúdio, Kiss & Tell com a sua banda Selena Gomez & The Scene e tendo também como seu primeiro single, a música Falling Down que entrou para o Billboard Hot 100 no número 82. 11 de Dezembro de 2009, Naturally chega e revoluciona, se transforma em um grande sucesso, entrando para o Billboard Hot 100 no número 29 e no Hot Dance Club Songs debutou o número #1. 2010 — presente: Ramona and Beezus, Monte Carlo e A Year Without Rain [[Ficheiro:Selena Gomez Monte Carlo Paris June 21 2010.JPG|left|thumb|250px|Filmagens do filme Monte Carlo]] Gomez começa sua carreira cinematográfica, no dia 23 de Julho de 2010 com o filme Ramona and Beezus protagonizado ao lado da pequena Joey King. Até o momento a longa-metragem já arrecadou mais de 26 milhões de reais. Em 21 de Setembro de 2010, Gomez lança novamente ao lado de sua banda, os The Scene um álbum de estúdio, intitulado de A Year Without Rain, que estreiou no número 4 no Billboard 200 e lançou juntamente do álbum o primeiro single, Round and Round, liberado no dia 22 de junho de 2010, debutando o número #24 no Billboard Hot 100. No dia 7 de setembro de 2010, dias antes da estréia do álbum, é liberado mais um single, intitulado, como o nome do álbum de A Year Without Rain, debutou o número #35 do Billboard Hot 100. Este segundo álbum de Selena conta com duas versões, uma simples, que contém 11 faixas, e uma deluxe, que contém 14 faixas, sendo duas versões remix dos singles Round and Round e A Year Without Rain e uma versão em espanhol do single A Year Without Rain, conhecido como "Un Año Sin Lluvia". Além disso, o disco acompanha um DVD que conta com duas produções, intituladas Girl Meets World e Girl on Film, ambos documentários - um aborda a trajetória da Selena e outro mostra os bastidores de uma sessão de fotos. O DVD também conta com os bastidores da gravação do clipe do single A Year Without Rain, além de trazer também os clipes dos singles Round and Round e Naturally. Filantropia Gomez estava envolvida na campanha UR Votes Count que ajuda a encorajar os jovens a saber mais sobre os candidatos presidenciais de 2008 (Barack Obama e John McCain). Em outubro de 2008, Gomez foi nomeada como porta-voz da campanha Trick-or-Treat da UNICEF, que encorajava crianças a arecadar dinheiro no Halloween para ajudar crianças ao redor do mundo. Ela disse que estava "extremamente excitada" em "encorajar outras crianças a fazerem a diferença no mundo." Em outubro de 2008, Gomez participou do evento beneficente "Runway For Life" no St. Jude's Children's Hospital. Gomez é a porta-voz do Borden Milk; ela apareceu em campanhas publicitárias impresas e na televisão. Ela é embaixadora do DoSomething.org depois de se envolver com o curtametragem Island Dog, que ajudou cachorros em Puerto Rico. Gomez é a porta-voz da State Farm Insurance, e gravou comerciais para a TV; que foram ao ar no Disney Channel, para aumentar a consciência de ser um condutor seguro. Gomez está envolvida com o RAISE Hope For Congo, a caridade ajuda a aumentar a conscientização sobre a violência contra as mulheres congolesas, no Congo. Gomez está envolvida no Disney's Friends for Change, uma organização que promove o "comportamento ambientalmente amigável", e aparece nos anuncios publicitários no Disney Channel. Gomez, Brytthany Gatta, Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus, e os Jonas Brothers gravaram "Send It On", uma música que serve de tema da campanha Disney's Friends for Change. A música estreou no Hot 100 na posição #20. Disney's Friends For Change irá direcionar todos os lucros com "Send it On" para o Disney Worldwide Conservation Fund. Gomez foi nomeada como jovem-embaixadora da UNICEF. Em sua primeira missão oficial, Gomez viajou para Gana em 4 de Setembro, 2009 por uma semana para testemunhar em primeira mão as condições sanitárias de crianças, incluindo a falta de água potável, alimentação, educação e saúde. Gomez disse: "Todos os dias, 25.000 crianças morrem de causas evitáveis. Eu junto com a UNICEF, cremos que podemos mudar esse número de 25.000 a zero. Eu sei que podemos conseguir isto, porque cada momento, a UNICEF está no solo, proporcionando às crianças com a ajuda de salvamento necessários para garantir que zero se torne uma realidade." Gomez foi nomeada porta-voz da campanha Trick-or-Treat da UNICEF, pelo segundo ano consecutivo, que insentiva as crianças a arecadarem dinheiro para ajudar outras crianças ao redor do mundo. Em outubro, 2009, Gomez fez uma surpresa visitando uma escola de Los Angeles como parte do programa "A Day Made Better" que foi patrocinado pela OfficeMax. Filmografia Discografia Consiste num álbum de estúdio. Conta com sete singles, cinco deles com vídeos musicais. Também teve músicas incluídas em cinco trilhas sonoras. Em 2008, com a canção e vídeo musical de "Cruella de Vil" iniciou a sua carreira musical. Mas sua primeira música de trabalho foi em 2006, em Brain Zapped. Na trilha sonora de Another Cinderella Story entrou a música feita pela própria, "Tell Me Something I Don't Know". Já em 2009, para uma edição especial, em formato DVD, do filme Princess Protection Program colaborou com a actriz e cantora Demi Lovato em "One and the Same", que incluiu um vídeo musical. Juntamente com Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus e Jonas Brothers, formaram o grupo Disney's Friends For Change e gravaram um single de caridade, "Send it On", com intuito de transmitir uma mensagem ecológica. Também fez versões de músicas, como é o caso de "Magic" e participou ainda em "Whoa Oh! (Me vs. Everyone)". As suas canções foram incluídas nas trilhas sonoras de filmes como Another Cinderella Story e Tinker Bell, na da série televisiva em que é protagonista, Wizards of Waverly Place e ainda em álbuns da Disney como DisneyMania 6, Disney Girlz Rock 2 e Disney Channel Playlist. lançou seu primeiro álbum Kiss & Tell, formando a banda Selena Gomez & The Scene, com 12 faixas e uma bônus "Tell me Something I don't Know" do filme "Another Cinderella Story" Remixada. Em 2010 lançou a música "Trust In Me" para a coletânea '' Disney Mania 7. Também gravou a música "Live Like There's No Tomorow" para o filme ''Ramona e Beezus, estreou seu segundo álbum de estúdio, A Year Without Rain, o qual já tem três singles, "Round and Round", "A Year Without Rain" e "Un Año Sin Lluvia", uma versão em espanhol do segundo single. Turnês * House of Blues 2010 Tour * TBA(Turnê de verão em 2011) Prémios É vencedora de''Teen Choice Awards, ''Young Artist Award, Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards e EMMY Awards. . , ganhou também o prêmio de Melhor Clip no VirtuaMagazine Awards com "A Year Without Rain",entre outros. * * Categoria:Selena Gomez Categoria:Atores dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Cantores dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Cantores de música pop Categoria:Cantores de pop rock Categoria:Mexicano-americanos Categoria:Ítalo-americanos Categoria:Naturais de Grand Prairie ar:سيلينا غوميز bg:Селена Гомес bs:Selena Gomez ca:Selena Marie Gomez ceb:Selena Gomez cs:Selena Gomezová da:Selena Gomez de:Selena Gomez en:Selena Gomez es:Selena Gomez et:Selena Gomez eu:Selena Gomez fa:سلنا گومز fi:Selena Gomez fr:Selena Gomez gl:Selena Gómez he:סלינה גומז hi:सेलीन गोमेज़ hu:Selena Gomez id:Selena Gomez is:Selena Gomez it:Selena Gomez ja:セレーナ・ゴメス ka:სელენა გომეზი kn:ಸೆಲೆನಾ ಗೊಮೆಜ್ ko:셀레나 고메즈 mn:Селена Гомес ms:Selena Gomez nl:Selena Gomez nn:Selena Gomez no:Selena Gomez pl:Selena Gomez ro:Selena Gomez ru:Гомес, Селена sh:Selena Gomez simple:Selena Gomez sk:Selena Gomezová sl:Selena Gomez sq:Selena Gomez sr:Селена Гомез sv:Selena Gomez ta:செலெனா கோமஸ் th:เซเลน่า โกเมซ tl:Selena Gomez tr:Selena Marie Gomez vi:Selena Gomez zh:賽琳娜·戈梅茲